Get Strange
by codytoads
Summary: Draco is just a normal Slytherin boy at Hogwarts until he meets a ghost named Tate Langdon. Suddenly, Tate haunts Draco's every thought. Taco smut. (Crossover One Shot)


_**A/N::: Hi, guys! It's me, but with a different kind of fan fic. It's a crossover of Harry Potter and American Horror Story! BoyxBoy;; Don't like don't read. Draco/Tate R&R!**_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy didn't mind being hated by his fellow classmates at Hogwarts. They weren't worth his time. His only friends were Crabbe and Goyle and he was very much content with that.<p>

But then, he started noticing something odd.

Everyone at Hogwarts seemed to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Weasley and that Mudblood Granger were seen canoodling together on more than one occasion, Potter was dating Weasley's sister Ginny, and Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil spent _a lot _of time with each other. Hell, _even_ Neville Longbottom had a girlfriend! Draco once caught him snogging that insane Loony Lovegood.

It wasn't that Draco was unattractive. Flocks of girls found him alluring. Not that he cared. Draco felt nothing towards girls. He tried. _Boy_ did he try. Draco used to date Pansy Parkinson and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find her charming or lovely. After a month at dating, he told her that they should see other people. But Draco Lucius Malfoy is in **no** way a fag. He was just in a dating slump.

* * *

><p>Soon, it was time for another grueling year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like he did for the past five years, Draco went to King's Cross Station with his parents and went through Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. After saying goodbye to Narcissia and Lucius, Draco found Crabbe and Goyle and found a few seats with Pansy and Blaise Zabini.<p>

There was also a new face present. A boy who had to be around Draco's age or possibly a seventh year. He had golden locks like Draco's, but his were wilder where as Draco's hair was perfectly coiffed. He had sunken icy blue eyes that could pierce through a person's soul and a devious aura around him. While the Slytherins all wore nice designer clothing, this boy wore a dingy brown cardigan with a black t-shirt underneath. He had ripped jeans and worn out canvas sneakers. The angel faced boy smiled at Draco who took a seat near the window as the train began to leave the station.

The pureblood couldn't keep his eyes off the boy so he finally spoke up. "Oi!" he piped up causing the other blonde to slightly convulse in his seat. "What's your name?"

Pansy, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle all looked at the fresh face who bit his lip and grinned. "I'm Tate Langdon." he said with a seductive deep voice that clearly made Pansy swoon. He spoke with an American accent which Draco was not used to hearing.

"Well what are you doing here? This compartment is reserved for Slytherins and I know _you_ can't be one."

Tate scoffed, "I'm sorry, but who are _you_?" Pansy looked take aback.

"He's Draco Malfoy! His family is the most well regarded purebloods ever!" she snapped. Tate looked unimpressed. He turned back to Draco.

"You should meet my mother. She's a cocksucker." he laughed while the Slytherins were shocked. Tate noticed their bewilderment and tried to clarify. "I'm serious. She's a cocksucker. Sick, right?"

"You're insane." Draco said.

"Only if you want me to be." Tate replied winking to the pureblood. Draco seethed at the boy. How dare he talk to him like that. He turned to his fellow housemates and requested that they ignored him which they all agreed. Tate didn't really care he merely stared out the window with slight awe as if he's never been on an express before.

The train ride droned on. They were at least an hour away when the Slytherins started changing into their Hogwarts robes. Draco couldn't help but notice that Tate wasn't changing and it seemed as if he had zero inclination to do so.

"Hey, Langdon. You have to put on your robes." he said. Tate didn't stir in his seat.

"I don't have to do anything." Tate replied. He went back to the window to stare blankly. Draco wanted to say something, but Crabbe suggested that he shouldn't waste his breath on him.

Finally, the Hogwarts Express ended its journey and stopped in Hogsmeade Station. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Zabini all went off the train to find that behemoth Hadgrid looking for first years. The autonomous carriages started to fill up with other students so Draco made sure he got one with fellow Slytherins so he didn't end up with stupid Hufflepuffs or those pretentious Ravenclaws.

On the carriage, Pansy began bragging about her summer in Blackpool where she visited her cousins. Draco wasn't paying much attention. He could only think about that Langdon boy. He wasn't sure why, but there was something peculiar about him.

He spent the rest of the day distant from his peers. He barely showed any emotion when he learned of Snape's new Defense Against The Dark Arts position where as a lot of the Slytherins cheered. Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and waved his friends away disregarding their attempts to get him to talk. In the dormitory, he placed his trunk to the nearest bed he found and claimed it as his own.

* * *

><p>Draco tried to collect his thoughts. Tate was still on his mind. Those icy blue eyes of his haunted the pureblood's mind. He sighed loudly. "Fucking Langdon."<p>

"Yes?" said the captivating voice. Draco shot up from his bed and pulled his wand out. Tate Langdon was sitting cross-legged on the bed opposite Draco's. He fumbled with his thumbs and smiled. Again, Draco noticed that he wasn't wearing Hogwarts robes.

"How did you get in here?" Draco asked harshly. He didn't notice the other blonde when he walked into the room.

"I was here the whole time." Tate said. "I just didn't let you see me." He laughed malevolently and started playing with his fingers again.

Draco was befuddled. "You didn't _let_ me see you?"

"That's what I said, right?" He walked over to the pureblood and sat next to him. Tate leaned in until his face was within spitting distance of Draco's. "I'm dead." he whispered.

"You're _dead_?" Draco asked in shock.

Tate ran a hand through his golden hair. "Yeah, dead as disco. It was back in '94 when I was seventeen. I've been wandering around ever since to get away from my cocksucking mother. Somehow I ended up in King's Cross Station and went on the Hogwart's express. I haven't left Hogwarts since."

Draco bit his lip. He doubted that this was true, but the seriousness in Tate's eyes said otherwise. He sighed and looked away from the blonde.

"You're not shocked." Tate stated noticing Draco's sudden change in attitude.

"Uh, we have ghosts in Hogwarts," he started. "but they're translucent and you can't touch them."

Tate chortled again. "You can touch me, if you want." He clipped near Draco's ear. He suddenly pulled away from Tate.

"Get out of here, you leach!" Draco snapped. Tate tried to reason with the blonde, but he wouldn't listen. He shut his eyes and yelled again. "Go away!" Suddenly, it was eerily quiet. Draco opened his eyes and Tate was gone. He looked behind him to see if the boy had been hiding there, but he was alone.

A few weeks passed and Draco had not been bothered by the Langdon boy. Oddly enough, it was the absence of him that made Draco go even more insane. He began to notice little things. He always felt someone watching him when he was in class, he could feel another person's presence when he was alone, and he was _sure_ he heard Langdon's voice in the silence.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. Langdon was invading his head and bewitching his mind. He was trapped under a spell he couldn't get out of. While he was wandering around the corridors after hours, he ran to the Prefect's bathroom and washed his face. Looking in the mirror he saw Tate behind him.

_"Are you scared now?"_ he said with a tormenting voice. Draco quickly turned around, but the blonde wasn't there. The pureblood pounded his fists on the bathroom counter.

"Tate! Tate, where are you?" he hollered. He gasped suddenly stayed silent. No answer. Draco admitted defeat and turned around to be met with cold cobalt eyes.

"Calm down, I'm here." Tate said placing his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Why did you leave?"

Langdon looked bewildered. "Because you told me to. You told me to go away."

"It was only because you came on to me!" Draco accused. Tate rolled his eyes.

"You're saying that you've _never_ had urges?" He put his knee in between Draco's legs. The pureblood was pinned to the counter and couldn't tear himself away from the blonde.

Tate smirked at the shorter boy. "Have you ever desired to get a little _strange_?" he whispered in Draco's ear making his inside squirm with euphoria.

Draco bit his lip down feverishly. "Maybe," he blurted out. Tate smirked finally getting it out of the pureblood.

The blonde kissed Draco's neck sending making him moan. Then, Tate ordered Draco to sit on the bathroom counter. He smashed their lips together and sneaked his tounge into the Slytherin's mouth. Tate tangled his hands in Draco's hair which pulled them closer together and deepened their kiss. Draco put his hands under Tate's striped green sweater and touched every inch of his chest. Soon, Tate's shirt was lifted over his head revealing bare porcelain skin.

When Draco saw the flawless teen before him, all the apprehension that was there was completely gone. Replaced by lust and pleasure. Tate fumbled with the buttons on Draco's stubborn shirt and within seconds it was gone too. Tate went back to Draco's neck and nibbled gently.

"Fuck," Draco moaned. Tate's hand roamed down the Draco's pants. He managed to get them off and see the Slytherin's already hard member through his boxers. Tate nibbled his way across his shoulders and down his stomach.

His breath came in short pants when Tate finally took him in his mouth. He ran his tongue down Draco's shaft and went even deeper than before. "Shit, Tate!" he said pulling on Tate's hair. Tate didn't mind at all. He liked it rough. "Tate, I'm gonna-" The other boy pulled away from Draco's cock and got near his face.

"Not yet, Malfoy." He unfastened his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers exposing his erection. "This is gonna hurt." Tate warned.

"I don't care," Draco lied. In truth, he was a bit scared, but he wanted Tate so bad that he didn't really think of the pain. Tate went in slowly. Draco nearly wailed in bliss as the other blonde picked up a steady rhythm going in and out. "Harder!"

Tate obliged and thrusted deeper into the Slytherin until he hit just the _right_ spot and Draco could barely contain himself. Tate grabbed Draco's erection and began pumping up in down matching his thrusts.

Draco cursed when he came. Tate came right after. He started into Tate's eyes and kissed him not caring if anybody would see them. Finally, Tate pulled out and panted deeply. "So have you come to terms with the demons in that messed up little head of yours?" he teased.

"Maybe." Draco touched Tate's face. "How long will you stay at Hogwarts?" he wanted to know.

Tate laughed that lovely laugh of his. "Forever. I'm not going anywhere." The two got dressed and snuck back into the dormitory. Draco went to sleep quickly while Tate watched over him in slight jealousy. Being dead left Tate unable to sleep. Unable to dream. If he ever did dream, his thoughts would be consumed with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well? I worked pretty hard on it so I hope you guys like it n_n<strong>_

_**What would this ship even be called? Date or Traco? Maybe Mangdon? Who knows, I might make more Draco/Tate fics in the future! Please R&R! Bye~**_


End file.
